


A Rude Announcement

by HufflepuffBook_Keeper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gilmore girls reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBook_Keeper/pseuds/HufflepuffBook_Keeper
Summary: Hermione's class is suddenly interrupted by argument between two brothers. A oneshot based on a Gilmore Girls episode.





	

“HERMIONE GRANGER! HOW DARE YOU!” A red haired boy screamed storming into transfiguration face like furry.

“MR. Weasley what do you think you are doing!” Professor McGonagall asked

“George leave!” Hermione hissed

“My dear Professor, I am here to announce my love for Miss Granger” George twirled around and ran to Hermione’s side and kneeled down “Hermione, how could you walk away. I wake up and you’re just gone!”

Hermione stared at him wide eyed, unsure what the hell was going on. Looking around everyone was staring at them. McGonagall was covering her mouth, trying and failing to cover her smirk.

“Please Hermione, please take me back!” George pleaded “My heart bleeds for you”

“What are you doing” Hermione hissed “Everyone is staring”

“I am not leaving till you break up with that degenerate and are mine” George proclaimed

The class erupted into furious whispers ‘Hermione is dating?’ ‘Did she cheat with George?’ ‘Who is she even dating?’

“Get away from my woman!” Fred shrieked “You bastard! And you call yourself my brother!”

George whirled around to face him “All is fair in love and war, brother”

“Language Mr Weasley!” Professor McGonagall warned from where she sat at her desk

Hermione stared at her, begging her to do something to stop this madness. McGonagall shrugged and turned her attention back to the dramatic display.

“Don’t mind him Hermione, he will soon go away” George told her “Once you profess your love for me of course”

“Please don’t listen to my less handsome brother, Hermione” Fred told her, coming closer to her table “Our love is unquestionable!”

Hermione banged her head on the desk in frustration.

“Oh sweetheart, just say the word and he will leave” Fred leaned down to kiss the red forehead

“I’d like you both to leave” she muttered to him

“Now look what you have done George” Fred told him “You have made her uncomfortable”

“I made her uncomfortable” George huffed “you’re the one that butted in on my love declaration!”

“Why-I-outta!” Fred shouted and lunged for his brother and tackled him to the ground.

They began wrestling on the floor frantically. Hermione could tell it was only play fighting and she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“That is enough, Mr and Mr Weasley” Professor McGonagall said standing up- clearly annoyed

“Don’t worry Professor, I’ll handle this” Lee called from the door

There Lee Jorden stood, bold as brass in a police constable uniform. He marched into the class room and pulled the two fighting boys apart by the armpits. Pulling them up to their feet “You should be ashamed of yourself, Hermione!”

“W-what” Hermione stuttered

“Fooling around with these young boy’s hearts. For Merlin’s sake just give them their dignity and BALLS back” With that Lee pulled the boys

The class howled with laughter as George and Lee bounced back in to take a bow. Fred walked back in and winked at Hermione.

“Maybe you should have thought twice about letting ME decide how we tell people about us!” Fred announced  

Hermione giggled a little and beamed up at him as the class gasped at the revelation.

McGonagall smirked, she gazed over to young Harry Potter who looked quite confused and remembered when his father James, Sirius and Remus did something quite similar to his mother Lilly.          


End file.
